Take Him To My Bedchamber
by mothermayor
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Graham just brought a heart back to the queen. It was supposed to be Snow White's heart, but it was a stag's. This angers Regina, resulting in her keeping him as her slave. [Takes place in the Enchanted Forest in 1x07, the scene in her bed.]


**Here's a one shot that takes place in 1x07 in the enchanted forest. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

_***PLEASE NOTE THE "M" RATING!***_

* * *

"Take him to my bed chamber." Regina demanded her guards.

They took him out of the large black doors, Graham was scrambling trying to get away from them, but they were too much for him by himself. They walked him down long corridors into a large room, down more corridors and into her bedroom. At least Graham guessed it was hers. They walked him to the bed and threw him down, "The queen will be with you soon." They said in a low, straight voice.

Graham swallowed hard and blinked, wondering what was going on. Though he had an idea, he tried to let that thought evacuate his mind. He had been raised by wolves, he didn't know what to do in a bed.

He took a deep breath and looked around, nervously leaning back onto his arms. Suddenly, the door flew open, Regina glided through without looking at him, straight to the large closet. She disappeared in there, letting her hair fall to her shoulders, slipping her black coat and boots off to where all she had on was a pair of black leather pants and a corset.

She walked back out of the closet and seductively walked to the bed where Graham was sitting. She walked to his side, putting her hands on his strong legs that were currently dangling off of the bed, "You know why you're here, don't you?" She asked in a low, sensual tone.

Graham swallowed hard and tried not to look her in the eyes. Regina grabbed his chin and directed his face towards her, "Don't you, huntsman?!" She hissed.

Graham realized that his first thoughts were right, which made him even more scared. He nodded.

"Good." She said in a much calmer voice.

Graham's eyes wandered down her body. From her eyes down to her corset that had her breasts almost falling out of it, he paused there and felt a tingling in his stomach. She stood up straight and motioned for him to stand as well, "You just do as I say, huntsman." She ordered.

Graham nodded once more as he stood up. Regina then laid her hands on his chest, dragging them down to the top of his leather pants. She tugged at them, making Graham's body tighten up. She continued to roll her hands down his body, stopping at his bulge. She smirked, making Graham nervous. Regina stroked her fingers on him, then suddenly squeezed lightly, resulting in Graham letting out a low moan. She smiled, then brought one hand to the top of his pants, the other hand followed after. She wrapped her fingers around the hem of them slowly, and with one tug, she pulled them down his legs along with his undergarments. She looked down at him and smiled at his bare length, shortly before taking his jacket and shirt off.

She smiled once more and brought her hands back up to his shoulders and spun them around so that he was now facing the bed. She fell backwards, pulling him down with her.

She let out a low, malevolent laugh as he fell on top of her. Graham knew what to do. He didn't feel as nervous. He squeezed his hand behind her back and quickly untied the corset, picking it up and throwing it from the bed. His eyes never left her body, reached down to kiss her bare skin. Regina arched her head back from the pleasure of his desiring tongue hitting her breasts, a soft moan rolled from her lips.

Graham brought his mouth to her other breast and lightly sucked on it, flicking his tongue across her erect nipple. Regina's long, black nails dug into his back, but Graham wasn't feeling a thing. He trailed his kisses down her naked body to the top of her pants, stopping and looking at them. He quickly brought his hands to their top and pulled them off of her legs, making Regina smile deviously. All that was left on her was a black, silk pair of panties with black lace that was on the top. They were hardly anything, just a small piece of material that was currently in Graham's way.

He reached down to her arousal, stroking his nimble fingers through her panties, making a soft moan from Regina. "I need you. Fill me." She moaned.

Graham did as he was told, pulling her panties down her legs and off of her. He moved up onto her body more, his length barely touched her. He teased her with it as he watched her expressions, full of lust and desire. He decided to have some fun with this, making the queen suffer as she will make him do.

He took his length off of her and wriggled back down her body. He opened her legs wider, kissing her thighs all the way down to her sensual spot. He took his fingers and placed them on her, rubbing her bud of nerves and making her groan. Regina's legs began to tingle, she wanted more. She wanted all of him, but Graham didn't want that yet. He rubbed his fingers down her, stopping at her opening. He stuck two fingers in, Regina grunted and arched her neck. He pulled in and out, then decided she was ready.

He moved back up her body, letting his length touch her entrance once again. Regina wrapped her legs around his rear, digging her heals into it, just waiting for his hardness to fill her. He gently thrust into her, making Regina let out a high pitched moan. They went gently until the lovers found their rhythm. Their hips moved together, his into hers and hers into his.

Regina took a shaky breath, "Faster..." She moaned.

Graham took his order and did as she said. Not only faster, but harder. Regina's moans filled the air, this was the best sex she'd ever had. Her fingers dug into the silk sheets around her, pulling as her core tightened. Their hips were smacking together, making a loud clapping noise with each thrust. Graham could feel her walls start to tighten around him. This drove him wild, making his thrusts even harder.

Regina groaned as her breasts wiggled with the thrusts. She brought her hands up to the top of her bed and held on to the headboard, squeezing into it as she was reaching her climax. Graham bent down and swiped his thumb over her nipple, torturing the queen even more.

Suddenly, Regina let out a loud, long moan as she went over the edge. Her walls tightened around Graham's length, resulting in him emptying himself inside of her. He stayed inside, bringing her down from her high.

She looked up at him with lustful eyes, bringing her long fingers to his face, "I was right to keep you..." She cooed.

He smirked, "I do as much as I can." He replied before pulling out from her.

Regina scooted over on the bed, leaving room for Graham to lay. He laid his head down on the pillow, Regina covered her naked body with the sheets. "You may want to cover yourself, huntsman." She suggested.

"Why-"

"Guards!" She called.

Graham heard their footsteps coming closer and hurriedly got off the bed to halfway dress himself. The doors flung open, "Take him elsewhere, guards." Regina demanded, hiding her nakedness under the sheets.

The guards nodded and walked to Graham, taking each arm and walking him out of the doors.

Regina laid in bed, she felt pleasured, but she didn't feel satisfied. She wanted love, but her love was dead. Now, she just needed the lust.

Lust that she had at her disposal now.

* * *

**Sooo there's a Graham and Regina one shot for you! How'd you like it?**

**Favorite/review if you liked it please :)**

**-Echo**


End file.
